The STAR Labs groupchat
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: A Flash text fic: Cisco made a groupchat! Read here to see what kind of crazy things team flash does when bored. (will have Westallen, Snowbert JesseXWally, and others) (also featuring Felicity Smoak)
1. Chapter 1

**Cisco** : Guys, I made a groupchat!

 **Caitlin** : Didn't we already have one of those?

 **Cisco** : But that was the old one! This one is different.

 **Caitlin** : How?

 **HR** : Because I'm in here.

 **Julian** : …. Cisco, what have you done?

 **Cisco** : Something cool.

 **Julian** : Having your work constantly interrupted by pointless spamming should not be considered "cool"

 **Barry** : You aren't even working. I can see you

 **Cisco** : Does anyone else think Julian looks like Draco Malfoy? Cuz he totally does.

 **Barry** : Oh no, not this again.

 **Caitlin** : He's been talking about this nonstop for the past two weeks!

 **HR** : Who is Draco Malfoy?

 **Cisco** : From Harry Potter! Haven't you ever watched it?

 **HR** : I don't think they had that on my earth

 **Cisco** : Dude! We need to marathon them!

 **Caitlin** : NO

 **Cisco** : Chill

 **Barry** : Did you just…

 **Caitlin** : *mad face*

 **Cisco** : *laughing face*

 **Cisco** : ...But someone still needs to watch Harry Potter with me

 **Everyone** : NO!

 **Cisco** : *crying face*

 **Felicity** : I'll watch them with you *smiley*

 **Cisco** : Yay *smiley*

 **Felicity** : And he totally looks like Draco

 **Caitlin** : Why, Felicity? Just why?

 **Felicity** : … "I must not tell lies"

 **Cisco** : YAY!

 **Caitlin** : NO!

 **Barry** : *mad face*

 **Julian** : … My father will hear of this

 **Cisco** : YES! FINALLY! I WIN!

 **Felicity** : YAYYYYYYYY

 **Caitlin** : whyyyyyyyyyyy?

 **HR** : Can someone inform me as to why San Francisco is yumping around and yelling very loudly?

 **Barry** : Julian quoted Draco *facepalm*

* * *

*minutes later*

 **Julian** : Cisco, will you stop your screaming? It's been five whole minutes!

 **Cisco** : NO, NEVERRRRRRR! HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Caitlin** : ...kill me.

 **Welp, That's my first chapter. Hope you liked it! (plz review if you did)**

 **Have any suggestions for what Team Flash should do next? I'd love to hear them :)**


	2. Cisco interrupts Westallen

**Barry** : Hi

 **Iris** : Hi Barry *smiley*

 **Barry** : *smiley*

 **Iris** : We still on for tonight at Jitters?

 **Barry** : You bet *kiss*

 **Iris** : Love you Barry *kiss*

 **Cisco** : EW! YOU'RE GROSS!

 **Barry** : Cisco, what are you doing?

 **Iris** : I sent that to the group chat? *embarassed face*

 **Cisco** : AH! YOU'VE DEFILED IT! MY CREATION IS RUINED!

 **Caitlin** : I think it's cute

 **Felicity** : Same! Westallen is my OTP *smiley*

 **Cisco** : FELICITY HOW COULD YOU?

 **Iris** : … I'm gonna go flirt with Barry somewhere else…

 **Cisco** : Yay! Back to normal!

 **Wally** : Uh…

 **Jesse** : Hi Wally *smiley*

 **Cisco** : NO! BE GONE, SATAN!


	3. Cisco steals phones

**Welp... i've accidentally stuck the title of my chapter as "delete this"**

 **I'll fix it... Eventually...**

 **But, on with the story!**

 **Julian** : I am Draco Malfoy!

 **Barry** : What?!

 **Julian** : CISCO IS AMAZING AND RELATIONSHIPS SHOULD NOT BE DISCUSSED IN PUBLIC GROUPCHATS

 **Caitlin** : What's going on here?

 **Barry** : I swear, there better be a good reason for this.

 **Julian** : Tea!

 **Barry** : That's not a good reason!

 **Caitlin** : This isn't making sense

 **Iris** : Agreed.

 **Julian** : I am back now. It appears Cisco had taken my phone. Please disregard any earlier messages

 **Barry** : Should've guessed it was Cisco. Let's just hope he doesn't take anyone else's phones.

 **Caitlin** : Hey Iris, remember those pants I wore yesterday? Did they make my butt look big?

 **Iris** : Uh…

 **Cisco** : CISCO, GIVE MY PHONE BACK OR ELSE! -Caitlin

 **Caitlin** : Fine… *frown* -Cisco

 **Caitlin** : I'm back now.

 **Iris** : Oh, good.

 **HR:** He should be done by now...

 **Barry** : SUP DUDES I LIKE RUNNING!

 **Everyone** : CISCO!

 **Cisco** : Fine… I gave the phone back.

 **Barry** : *mad face*

 **Cisco** : HELLO I AM SAN FRANCISCO!

 **Caitlin** : Who took Cisco's phone?

 **HR** : Me.

 **Barry** : Good *smirk*


	4. Caitlin is a bad liar

**Cisco** : Where is everyone?

 **HR** : Wally's training with me, Barry and Julian are at CCPD, and Iris is shopping with Caitlin.

 **Cisco** : Oh really? Then why did Iris just post this?

 **Cisco** : *sends picture*

 **HR** : A picture of her at the mall, like I said she would be

 **Cisco** : BUT WITH BARRY! NOT CAITLIN, BARRY!

 **HR** : So?

 **Cisco** : So that means that Caitlin and Julian are unaccounted for. Where are they?

 **Caitlin** : We're fine, don't worry.

 **Cisco** : But where are you?

 **Caitlin** : Definitely not at Jitters…

 **Cisco** : You're lying is worse than Julian's interpersonal skills. Even over text!

 **Julian** : He's got a point. And he was going to find out eventually.

 **Cisco** : Find out what?!

 **Cisco** : You're dating again, aren't you?

 **Caitlin** : Well… Yeah

 **Cisco** : And you didn't tell me?

 **Iris** : It happened pretty recently- like, a week ago at the most.

 **Barry** : We wanted you to find out on your own.

 **Caitlin** : And, you have to admit, it would have been a pretty awkward conversation.

 **Cisco** : Yeah… But what about Killer Frost? I mean-what if she comes back?

 **Caitlin** : Then we'll stop her again.

 **Julian** : Together

 **Caitlin** : Good will win, Cisco. It always does.

 **Cisco** : Okay then… I guess I'm fine with it.

 **Cisco** : But no defiling my groupchat!

 **Barry** : I think we all know that last part won't happen

 **Julian** : Allen's right… and I'm going to pretend I did not just acknowledge that.

 **Barry** : Doesn't matter. I've already screenshotted it

 **Cisco** : Same.

 **Iris** : I finally picked my dress!

 **Iris** : … That was meant for Barry

 **Barry** : Great!

 **Caitlin** : Well, as much as we'd love to stay and talk-

 **Julian** : Speak for yourself- I'd rather get back to our conversation.

 **Caitlin** : Julian! What did we just talk about?

 **Julian** : How absolutely gorgeous you are?

 **Cisco** : Ew, TMI!

 **Caitlin** : (shut up Cisco) That's cute, Jules, but I meant before that

 **Julian** : Oh. My complete and utter lack of interpersonal skills?

 **Caitlin** : Mm-hm

 **Julian** : I'd rather talk about you

 **Caitlin** : hehehehe :)

 **Caitlin** : Bye guys :)

 **Barry** : Bye Caitlin!

 **Iris** : Bye!

 **Cisco** : *waving emoji* 

* * *

*10 minutes later*

 **Felicity** : ...Snowbert happened and I missed it :( 

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's the Snowbert chapter :) Well, maybe the first of many.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, and as are suggestions :)**

 ****

 **Thanks to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed. You guys are amazing :)**

 ****


	5. The movie marathon

**Alright, so the last chapter was more on the serious side (but u guys liked it anyway which was great :) )**

 **This one will be less serious, but still have Snowbert**

* * *

**Cisco** : MOVIE MARATHONS ARE FUN

 **Felicity** : WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!

 **Cisco** : I DONT KNOW

 **Caitlin** : Guys its 3am what are you doing? I was asleep :(

 **Cisco** : WE'RE MARATHONING ALL THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES

 **Caitlin** : what do you mean "we" ? who's with you?

 **Cisco** : HR, FELICITY AND DRACO

 **Caitlin** : Draco? Who's that

 **Julian** : Cisco insists upon calling me that. You think he would have stopped, considering last time.

 **Caitlin** : Last time?! What did you do?

 **Cisco** : He threw the popcorn bowl at me.

 **Felicity** : Lol.

 **Caitlin** : Are you okay?

 **Cisco** : Yeah, I'm good… I caught it with my face! :)

 **Julian** : That he did. It was hilarious

 **HR** : You're not very nice

 **Julian** : Brilliant observation.

 **HR** : Thank you :)

 **Caitlin** : Pretty sure he was being sarcastic, HR

 **Cisco** : He definitely was. See? He's rolling his eyes at you right now

 **HR** : ... I don't get sarcasm

 **Felicity** : GUYS I JUST DRANK A WHOLE POT OF COFFEE HEHEHEHE

 **Cisco** : Dude! NO WAY! I WANNA TRY THAT!

 **Cisco** : GUYS WE SHOULD HAVE A COFFEE DRINKING CONTEST!

 **HR** : Great idea, Franchesco  
Cisco: Thanks man! (See Julian? Not everyone's so bitter about being given a nickname)

 **Caitlin** : But he already has one, right Jules?

 **Julian** : Correct. :)

 **Cisco** : Can I call him that?

 **Julian** : If you do, I will throw the bowl at you again.

 **Cisco** : Fine, I won't do it. But only because Gypsy wouldn't like it if my face got smashed in. (She's totally into me)

 **Julian** : ...Whatever you need to tell yourself

 **Felicity** : COFFEE IS READY

 **HR+Cisco** : YAY!

 **Julian** : I'm going to go watch these imbeciles now

 **Caitlin** : Okay :) Goodnight Julian

 **Julian** : Goodnight.

 **Caitlin** : I love you

 **Julian** : And I love you, Caitlin

 **Caitlin** : :)

* * *

 **Yay! I did another chapter**

 **Thx to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited :)**


	6. Stupid autocorrect

**HR** : Where are you all, and what are you doing?

 **Barry** : At Iris's work. I decided to follow her around for a day

 **Julian** : At CCPD, trying to finish my summarization of our last case.

 **Barry** : Still?

 **Julian** : Yes.

 **Barry** : Seriously? I could summarize that case for you. You could literally just write "There was a meta. He killed a few people, but we caught him and now he's in jail." See?

 **Julian** : Because Singh would absolutelylove that. *rolls eyes*

 **Cisco** : Lollipops

 **Barry** : What?

 **Cisco** : Guts! help men!

 **Barry** : What do you mean?

 **Julian** : He's making even less sense than usual!

 **Cisco** : Automatic Currency!

 **Cisco** : It won't tune out!

 **Caitlin** : What's going on here?

 **Cisco** : Help men Caution!

 **Caitlin** : HR, can you check the camera's? Maybe there's someone in there with him?

 **HR** : No one's there… Maybe this is just another of his pranks?

 **Cisco** : I fixed it.

 **Cisco** : Someone turned on the autocorrect for my phone. And when I find out who it is, I will do unspeakable things to them!

 **Gypsy** : And just what do you plan to do to me?

 **Cisco** : How did you get in here?

 **Gypsy** : I hacked it, just like I did your phone.

 **Cisco** : I'm impressed!

 **Gypsy** : But what do you plan to do to me?

 **Cisco** : Uh… ask you out?

 **Julian** : Well, I guess that could be considered a form of torture.

 **Cisco** : Shuttup!

 **Barry** : You two are hilarious.

 **Gypsy** : Maybe, Cisco.

 **Cisco** : But-

 **Gypsy** : Bye

 _Gypsy has left the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : …

 **Cisco** : She said maybe! I'm making progress guys!

 **Barry** : I guess you are

 **Wally** : Great job man!

 **Jesse** : You would've done better, Wally :)

 **Cisco** : NO MORE DEFILING! 


	7. More Westallen

**Iris** : Barry, where are you :( you were supposed to be home an hour ago

 **Barry** : Late shift at CCPD

 **Iris** : Wasn't Julian supposed to have the late shift tonight?

 **Barry** : We switched- he had a date, and I owed him one.

 **Iris** : So he's out with Caitlin while I'm here all alone :(

 **Barry** : Not anymore

 **Iris** : ?

 **Barry** : Behind you

 **Iris** : Yay!

 **Iris** : Ily Barry *heart emoji*

 **Cisco** : DEFILED!

 _Iris has removed Cisco from the conversation_

 **Barry** : Love you too *heart emoji* 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately, but better late than never i guess...**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, review or read this, you guys are awesome :)**

 **I should have the next chapter up soon**


	8. Date Night

**Iris** : That was so fun! We should double date more often.

 **Caitlin** : Yes! But the movie was so sad :(

 **Iris** : Totally :( I cried for like, 30 minutes

 **Barry** : And I hugged you the entire time

 **Iris** : :)

 **Caitlin** : Unlike SOMEONE who spent 30 minutes making a list of things in Me Before You that were medically inaccurate

 **Cisco** : *cough* killjoy *cough*

 **Julian** : Guilty as charged… Sorry about that

 **Cisco** : Did you just admit to being a killjoy?

 **Julian** : I was talking to her, mate

 **Caitlin** : It's okay- the list thing is kinda cute

 **Barry** : Not as cute as Iris :)

 **Iris** : :)

 **Cisco** : Not even gonna say it…

 **Barry** : Why don't I believe that?

 **Cisco** : Because it isn't true

 **Cisco** : STOP DEFILING THE GROUPCHAT

 **Barry** : Someone take his phone

 **Wally** : Done.

 **Jesse** : Yay Wally! :)

 **Barry** : You guys should come with us on our next date

 **Jesse** : Sounds like fun!

 **Harrison Wells** : No, it does not! You do not have my permission

 **Jesse** : Don't be so overprotective! I can take care of myself, dad!

 **Harrison Wells** : ...I'll think about it. But no breaking curfew!

 **Jesse** : :) 

* * *

**Yay! I remembered to post another chapter :)**

 **suggestions are always appreciated :)**


	9. Cisco vs Caitlin

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while. Special thanks to all of you who gave me suggestion :)**  
 **This one was inspired by one from TheMemeLord (a guest reviewer, I think)**

 **You're all amazing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Caitlin** : Cisco I can't believe you did that! *mad face*

 **Cisco** : Chill! Julian wasn't even mad. He knows you'd never text him something like that!

 **Caitlin** : Stop making ice jokes!

 **Cisco** : So you want me to… Let it go?

 **Caitlin** : I SAID STOP!

 **Barry** : ...Guys, she might have just turned into Killer Frost...

 **Cisco** : The cold never bothered me anyway!

 **Julian** : Cisco…

 **Cisco** : Yes?

 **Caitlin + Julian** : Run. 

* * *

**Well, that was a shorter chapter. But I've got a new one to upload in a few minutes**

 **(Probably)Unnecessary disclaimer: I do not own frozen, or any of its songs**

 ****

 ****


	10. All my friends are heathens

**A/N: A new chapter, as promised. This one was a suggestion from SenseiGrace (hope I spelled that right)**  
 **  
**

 **WARNING: Contains spoilers as to the identities of Alchemy and Savitar**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Heathens" By Twenty One Pilots (I just love it, a whole lot)**

* * *

**Cisco** : So guys… If Julian was Alchemy, And Caitlin was Killer Frost, and Barry's time remnant was Savitar, does that mean…

 **Cisco** : All my friends are heathens

 **Barry** : Take it slow

 **Julian** : Wait for them to ask you who you know

 **Caitlin** : Please don't make any sudden moves

 **Cisco** : (Wow! You all know that song?)  
You don't know the half of the abuse

 **Barry** : (Who doesn't?)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow

 **Caitlin** : (I should be insulted… but I love this song)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

 **Julian** : (Agreed)  
Please don't make any sudden moves

 **Barry** : You don't know the half of the abuse

 **Cisco** : Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day

 **Caitlin** : Docked away

 **Julian** : Just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brains will change, from hand grenades

 **Barry** : You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you (which one of us is the psychopath?)

 **Cisco** : You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you (probably Julian XD)

 **Julian** : (Shuttup) You'll think "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"

 **Caitlin** : But after all I've said, please don't forget…

 **Barry** : All my friends are heathens, take it slow

 **Cisco** : Wait for them to ask you who you know

 **Julian** : Please don't make any sudden moves

 **Caitlin** : You don't know the half of the abuse

 **Barry** : (Let's skip to the end)

 **Cisco** : Why'd you come, you know you should have stayed…

 **Julian** : I tried to warn you just to stay away…

 **Caitlin** : And now they're outside ready to bust…

 **Barry** : It looks like you might be one of us…

 **Cisco** : GUYS THAT WAS AMAZING!

 **Barry** : Yeah it was!

 **Julian** : I admit, it was enjoyable

 **Caitlin** : That was pretty cool

 **HR** : ...What just happened?

 **Cisco** : Awesomeness, that's what!

* * *

 **Okay, it's me again.**

 **Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing/suggesting cool stuff/...why am i putting so many slashes? XD**

 **You're all amazing :)**


	11. Cisco strikes again

**A/N: *Moriarty voice* Did you miss me?**

 **(Sorry I couldn't resist XD)**

 **I've been watching a lot of Sherlock lately lol**

 **But here's the new chapter :) hope you like it**

* * *

**Barry** : The Fast and Furious theme keeps playing every time I come in and out of my office…

 **Barry** : I think Cisco's behind this

 **Julian** : Agreed.

 **Julian** : HOW- AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY! IS THE THE SECURITY CAMERA PLAYING THE HARRY POTTER THEME!

 **Cisco** : XD

 **Julian** : THIS IS NOT FUNNY! CISCO, FIX THIS!

 **Caitlin** : Cisco please don't fix it XD

 **Cisco** : Ok Caitlin :)

 **Julian** : WHY CAITLIN, WHY!

 **Barry** : Well… someone's over dramatic…

 **Julian** : SHUT UP!

 **Julian** : AND THE LAB IS PLAYING THE SHERLOCK THEME! HOW DID CISCO EVEN MANAGE THIS?!

 **Cisco** : I have a lot of time on my hands :)

 **Cisco** : ...Hey Caitlin, have you gone into your office yet?

 **Caitlin** : No, why?

 **Caitlin** : IT'S PLAYING LET IT GO CISCO I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

 **Cisco** : XD

* * *

 **Yet another A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **You guys are great :)**

 ****

 **(probably)Pointless acknowledgements: I do not own Harry Potter, The Fast and The Furious, Sherlock, Frozen, or any characters from The Flash**


	12. We need a new intern

**A/N: I'm back :) ...Yup, I procrastinated posting a new chapter because *switches to Moriarty voice* THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!**  
 ***back to regular voice* Yup. I'm still in a Sherlock mood. I love Sherlock :)**

 **The interns mentioned in this chapter are random OCs who will never be mentioned again (at least not that i've planned so far)**

 ****

* * *

**Cisco** : Guys...

 **Cisco** : ...We need a new intern

 **Barry** : For STAR Labs? We already have John.

 **Barry** : Don't we?

 **Cisco** : uh... not anymore.

 **Barry** : Cisco, what did you do?!

 **Cisco** : I drove him crazy by only calling him Watson and making lots of Sherlock puns.

 **Barry** : Seriously?! He was a good intern!

 **Julian** : Are you honestly surprised by this, Allen? This isn't he first time he's driven away an intern.

 **Caitlin** : Like Jim?

 **Cisco** : That was different! You can't meet a guy named Jim and NOT call call him Moriarty!

 **Barry** : But you were the only one who did it.

 **Cisco** : ...You have a point.

 **Julian** : And does anyone remember Greg?

 **Caitlin** : The one who Cisco tortured with House MD references and Sherlock references?

 **Julian** : Yes. Even after promising to stop.

 **Cisco** : "Everybody Lies"

 **Julian** : STOP!

 **Barry** : Good news: I found a new intern. Her name is Amy.

 **Cisco** : POND!

 **Cisco** : DOCTOR WHO!

 **Cisco** : THE GIRL WHO WAITED!

 **Barry** : *rolls eyes*

 **Julian** : Better get a new intern lined up for after she leaves, mate.

 **Barry** : Good idea

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, House MD, Sherlock, or Doctor Who.**


	13. NO MORE COLD PUNS

**A/N: I already uploaded this once but it went on wrong and i was mad so i deleted it and am putting it back.**  
 **Thank you to anyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read this (that's a lot of slashes lol)**

 **I appreciate it so much, like seriously I thought i was going to post it and it wouldn't get very much attention but WOW. turns out a lot of people like it :)**

 **Know what else people like? Snowbert. (and if you don't then you should XD)**

 **So there's Snowbert in this chapter.**

 **And maybe some Olicity in the next one**

* * *

**Cisco** : Caitliiiiiiiiiiinnnnn

 **Cisco** : Where are you frosty? :(

 **Julian** : She's with me, watching a movie.

 **Julian** : She says she's ignoring you.

 **Cisco** : Seriously?! That's cold, Cait. Ice cold.

 **Caitlin** : CISCO, STOP! THE COLD PUNS ARE THE REASON I'M IGNORING YOU!

 **Julian** : She's very angry. But she's hot that way

 **Cisco** : Ew Draco!

 **Cisco** : So is she going to text me now?

 **Julian** : She said no. And we kissed :)

 **Cisco** : EW! ARE YOU JUST SAYING THAT TO ANNOY ME OR DID YOU ACTUALLY DO IT?!

 **Julian** : Both.

 **Cisco** : EWWWWWWW

 **Cisco** : ...But what movie are you watching?

 **Cisco** : ...Is it Frozen?

 **Caitlin** : CISCO IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL HURT YOU!

 **Cisco** : Okay, I'm done. But only cuz I don't want frostbite.

 **Caitlin** : CISCO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!

 **Cisco** : ...

 **Caitlin** : I MEAN IT!

 **Cisco** : Cool it.

 **Caitlin** : HRJEJDJDJDUVISJWJ

 **Cisco** : Okay then. I'm just going to go hide out on Earth 2 for a while. a LONG while.

* * *

 **Also: This chapter was inspired/requested by RandomFlashFangirl (and if you don't know who that is, you're really missing out.)**

 **Until next time :)**


	14. Instant messaging

**A/N: I wanted to do one in instant messaging format, like i've seen other text fics do (not flash ones tho... or maybe it was idk)**

 **So I did :)**

* * *

 _Cisco has logged on_

 _Cisco has changed his name to "Vibey"_

 _Wally has logged on._

 _Barry has logged on._

 _Caitlin has logged on._

 _Julian has logged on._

 **Wally** : hey guys!

 **Vibey** : Hi wally!

 **Barry** : Man, work is slow today

 **Julian** : agreed.

 _Barry's name has been changed to "Flashie"_

 **Flashie** : What? Who did that?

 **Vibey** : hehehe

 **Wally** : -_-

 _Wally's name has been changed to "smol_flashie"_

 **smol_flashie** : Seriously?!

 **Caitlin** : Stop it, Cisco.

 _Caitlin's name has been changed to "the_ice_queen"_

 **the_ice_queen** : CISCO FIX THIS YOU JERK!

 **Vibey** : Language, frosty!

 **the_ice_queen** : -_-

 **Julian** : Cisco, what is the point of this?

 _Julian's name has been changed to "iamdraco"_

 **iamdraco** : ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

 _the_ice_queen has logged off_

 _smol_flashie has logged off_

 _Flashie has logged off_

 **Vibey** : Hello darkness my old friend...

 **iamdraco** : SHUT UP!

 _iamdraco has logged off_

 _Vibey has logged off  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


	15. The clock is counting

****

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've got a questionfor you (well, two actually)**

 **Which chapter was your favorite, and when this fic ends, would you be interested in a sequel?**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Also, Superior Tennyson (did I spell that right?)wanted HR and Wells to be talking in a chapter so that happens here.**

 ****

* * *

**Cisco** : Guys! THE CLOCK IS COUNTING

 **Barry** : Uh… isn't it kinda always doing that?

 **Cisco** : BUT ITS 3:21! THIS IS SPECIAL GUYS!

 **Julian** : Why does Ramonalways find an excuse to text at the most inconvenient of times? I was sleeping!

 **Caitlin** : i really need to turn off the notifications for this groupchat

 **Barry** : It's pointless, Cisco would just create a new one if we didn't answer.

 **Felicity** : Hi.

 **Cisco** : Yay! My fellow geek!

 **Felicity** : :)

 **Cisco** : Hey, where are the Wells?

 **HR** : Right here, Franchesco :D

 **Harrison** : You woke me up. I hate you.

 **HR** : That's not nice.

 **Harrison** : It was intentional.

 **Barry** : Lol

 **HR** : Why would you be intentionally mean? I can't believe we're kinda the same person.

 **Harrison** : Neither can I

 **Barry** : I'm going back to sleep now.

 **Cisco** : Okay.

 **HR** : Bye BA.

 **Harrison** : Wake me up again and you die.

 **Cisco** : Ooooookay then….

 **Julian** : I'm too tired to come up with a threat. But if I weren't, I would have one.

 **Cisco** : Uh, thanks?

 **Julian** : Goodnight Ramon.

 **Caitlin** : I'm headed to bed too.

 **Cisco** : Okay. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let Killer Frost bite!

 **Caitlin** : ...I'll yell at you for that later.


	16. Friday 13th

**A/N: Happy friday the 13th :) here's a special chapter (inspired by a request from whataliar)**

 **Cisco** : GUYS

 **Cisco** : NONE OF THE GIRLS WILL ANSWER ME

 **Barry** : So?

 **Cisco** : ITS FRIDAY THE 13th SOMETHING SCARY IS HAPPENING

 **Barry** : Uh...

 **Julian** : Well, that's a bit paranoid.

 **Oliver** : Probably. But I haven't seen Felicity at all today...

 **Cisco** : HAHAHA OLLIE AGREES WITH ME

 **Oliver** : ...Don't ever call me that again

 **Cisco** : Okay then...

 **Cisco** : But you still sort of agreed with me :)

 **Felicity** : Sorry guys, nothing spooky going on here.

 **Caitlin** : Unless a girls day counts as spooky

 **Iris** : Which it probably doesn't.

 **Cisco** : A girls day?! With who?!

 **Felicity** : Kara. She came to our Earth for a break. It's been really fun :)

 **Iris and** **Caitlin** : :)

 **Cisco** : Oh. She's kinda hot.

 **Gypsy** : I heard that!

 **Julian** : Well, technically you saw it...

 **Gypsy** : Quiet, blondie!

 **Cisco** : Don't leave me, Gypsy darling! I love you!

 _Gypsy_ _has_ _left_ _the_ _groupchat_

 **Cisco** : Noooooooooooo

 **Kara** : Is he always like this?

 **Barry** : Yep, pretty much.

 **Cisco** : You're in here too?!

 **Kara** : Yes, as of this morning :)

 **Cisco** : ._.


	17. I have coffee

**A/N: Welp. I've been missing for a while... but I'm working on another chapter for later today and I've got a oneshot I need to post soon.**

 **Those of you who wanted Cisco and Caitlin fighting about her time working as a barista, and those of you who wanted Hartley, don't worry: both are coming in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Cisco** : Gypsy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it :(

 **Gypsy** : Go away, I'm not talking to you

 **Cisco** : :(

 **Cisco** : I'm gonna stand here until you open your door

 **Gypsy** : You'll be standing there a while then

 **Cisco** : But I have coffee

 **Gypsy** : ...Starbucks?

 **Cisco** : Yep :)

 **Gypsy** : You're forgiven :) Now get in here! :)

 **Cisco** : Yay! :)

 **Barry** : ...I want to say something about this.

 **Julian** : Me too.

 **Barry** : Should we?

 **Julian** : Yes, Let's.

 **Barry+Julian** : NO DEFILING!


	18. Cisco needs answers

**A/N: Ok so I finished writing this chapter. :)**  
 **Thanks to everyone who... okay you guys know the drill by now and I'm tired of doing so many slashes XD**

 ****

* * *

**Cisco** : So frosty, why were you working at a bar?

 **Cisco** : Because that's not a good use of your many talents and... stuff.

 **Caitlin** : That was a while ago. Do we really have to talk about this now?

 **Cisco** : Yup.

 **Cisco** : I have someone who will agree with me.

 **Caitlin** : Oh no...

 _Cisco has added Hartley to the groupchat._

 **Hartley** : Okay, Nope. Not staying in here

 _Hartley has left the groupchat_

 _Cisco has added Hartley to the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : Not so fast! You can't leave until you answer me!

 **Caitlin** : You're being ridiculous!

 **Hartley** : True. But isn't he always?

 **Julian** : Who ever this guy is, I like him.

 **Cisco** : I NEED ANSWERS

 **Hartley** : And then I can leave?

 **Cisco** : Yup! Now, do you think Caitlin working at a bar is a good use of her talents?

 **Hartley** : I guess not?

 **Cisco** : SEE! I'm right! HAHAHAHA

 _Hartley has left the groupchat_

 **Barry** : ...You're just gonna put him back and torture him some more, aren't you?

 **Cisco** : Yup :) You know me too well.


	19. Cisco and whiteout

**Hey guys :) I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Also, I posted a Snowbert oneshot a few days ago, in case anyone didn't know yet lol**

 **That's all :)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : wassup dudes hehehehe :)

 **Julian** : Cisco, what is the meaning of this?

 **Cisco** : I sniffeddd sum whiteout

 **Barry** : Cisco that's not good!

 **Barry** : You can get high that way

 **Cisco** : O I didn't kno thatt

 **Julian** : ...I think he already is high

 **Cisco** : wut no

 **Cisco** : im norrrmall

 **Barry** : Just how much of that whiteout did you inhale?

 **Cisco** : lots :) maybe 57

 **Julian** : 57? That doesn't make sense!

 **Cisco** : Yez it do

 **Barry** : ...I'm gonna go get Caitlin

 **Caitlin** : And I'm gonna get this on video XD

* * *

 **A/N: Lookslike Caitlin might have some blackmail now XD**  
 **Feel free to review (and maybe suggest something for next chapter)**


	20. The aftermath

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not posting in a while**  
 **A guest wanted Barry being mad about the Babel protocol, so that's in here :)**

 **Also, just a PSA: I'm writing a non-text flash fic, so expect to see it soon :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading :)**

 ****

* * *

**Barry** : WHAT WAS THE POINT OF CREATING A BABEL PROTOCOL?!

 **Cisco** : Slow down, flashy. Everything's okay now. nobody died.

 **Barry** : BUT I ALMOST DID

 **Barry** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **Caitlin** : Maybe he created it after sniffing all that whiteout?

 **Barry** : ...That would make sense

 **Barry** : I'm not mad now cuz Caitlin showed me the "Cisco on whiteout video" XD

 **Cisco** : -_-

 **Barry** : What? It's hilarious!

 **Caitlin** : And it's good for blackmail *smirk*

 **Cisco** : What? Noooooooooo Caitlin plz don't blackmail me :(

 **Caitlin** : You owe me pizza pockets *devil face*

 **Cisco** : ...That's all you want from me?

 **Caitlin** : For now *smirk*

 **Cisco** : O shoot

 **Julian** : Pizza pockets. That's all you could think of?

 **Caitlin** : uh... yeah

 **Caitlin** : But you can come help me eat them :)

 **Julian** : Like a date?

 **Caitlin** : Yeah :)

 **Cisco** :...I'm gonna say it

 **Caitlin** : And i'm sending the video to Gypsy

 **Cisco** : Nooooooooooo

 **Cisco** : Fine, I won't say it :(

 **Caitlin** : Good :)

 **Julian** : Now, If you'll excuse us, we have a pizza-pocket eating date to go on.

 **Caitlin** : That makes our relationship sound so weird XD

 **Julian** : Weirdly wonderful :)

 **Caitlin** : Aw ily Jules :)

 **Julian** : I love you too. (but I'm not using abbreviations)

 **Caitlin** : (I'll convince you to eventually)

 **Julian** : (Then I'll took forward to it)

 **Caitlin** : *heart-eyes*

 **Cisco** : :(


	21. Halloween special

**A/N: *crawls out from under rock***

 **Hey, I'm back. And i missed halloween :( oops. But I have a chapter for it**

 **This chapter is dedicated to two people, Star-The-Writer (person who gave me the idea for Cisco to get exposed) And ihateeverythingandbody (she left a while ago but still leaves guest reviews sometimes)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : ITS SPOOKY TIME

 **Caitlin** : ...what the heck?

 **Cisco** : Time to play music really loud!

 **Cisco** : THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN!

 **Barry** : Turn it down! We all love the nightmare before Christmas, but not THAT much!

 **Caitlin** : KILL IT!

 **Cisco** : No can do, my flashy and frosty friends :)

 **Caitlin** : *smirk*

 **Cisco** : oh shoot... what did you do?!

 **Caitlin** : I sent Gypsy the whiteout video

 **Cisco** : WHY! IVE BEEN EXPOSED!

 **Cisco** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Caitlin has added Gypsy to the groupchat_

 **Gypsy** : XD

 **Cisco** : :,(

 **Gypsy** : you dork :)

 **Cisco** : HAHAHA SHE STILL LOVES ME

 **Gypsy** : ...sure

 **Cisco** : maybe i should turn down the music before Caitlin goes arctic on all of us

 **Caitlin** : SHUT UP

 **Julian** : I leave you alone to get lunch, and this happens.

 **Cisco** : :( Draco, Caitlin took my speaker

 **Cisco** : And now i just sit in silence

 **Cisco** : Hehe :) song lyrics

 **Caitlin** : CISCO WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING "AND NOW I JUST SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" SO LOUD?!

 **Cisco** : It's part of the song!

 **Caitlin** : ...I will get my revenge.


	22. Caitlins Revenge

**A/N: ...That was a decently long absence. But i'm back now, and so's Felicity (I realized she'd been MIA for a few chapters. So has Hartley tho. Oops.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cisco** : HERE!

 **Barry** : ... What?

 **Julian** : We are aware of your presence.

 **Cisco** : sherlock juliard!

 **Caitlin** : lol

 **Felicity** : Julian is sherlock?

 **Julian** : Afraid not

 **Felicity** : Dangit :(

 **Cisco** : Feline! Harp!

 **Felicity** : I'm a cat now?

 **Julian** : Well, at least you aren't a college -_-

 **Felicity** : Meow!

 **Barry** : lol

 **Cisco** : This island funeral!

 **Cisco** : I need hair!

 **Barry** : lol

 **Julian** : Has he finally realized how horrible his hair is?

 **Cisco** : -_-

 **Barry** : Cisco, tell us what happened

 **Cisco** : I donut snow what hat!

 **Barry** : Maybe the autocorrect is on again?

 **Julian** : That would fit. Good guess mate.

 **Caitlin** : :( but it was funny

 **Julian** : You did this?

 **Caitlin** : ...yeah

 **Cisco** : REVENGE OF THE ICE QUEEN!

 **Julian** : I see he's fixed his autocorrect problem.

 **Caitlin** : Sadly

 **Cisco** : That's mean frosty :(

 **Caitlin** : STOP IT!

 **Cisco** : HERE I STAND, AND HERE I STAY!

 _Julian has removed Cisco from the groupchat_

 **Caitlin** : My hero :)

* * *

 **How would you guys feel if I added Ralph? I feel like it would be fun to have Julian and him interact. (Don't worry tho, snowbert is still my otp)**

font-family:="" ".sf="" ui="" text";="" color:="" rgb(69,="" 69,="" 69);"=""

 **Reviews are always welcome:)**


	23. Dibney or Dipstick

**A/N: Wow... probably should have posted this sooner.**  
 **Also, I haven't forgotten you,Terces. The chapter you requested is next :)**

* * *

_Hartley has added Ralph to the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : Why'd u do that?

 **Hartley** : Julian said you might not like it.

 **Cisco** : So you two are bros now?

 **Julian** : For lack of a better term, yes. We are "bros"

 **Ralph** : SUP DUDES

 **Cisco** : Nooooo

 **Oliver** : Who is he?

 **Barry** : Oliver, this is Ralph Dibney. He kinda... works with us now

 **Oliver** : Welcome to the groupchat, Dipstick.

 **Ralph** : WHAT

 **Julian** : lol

 **Ralph** : WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IM NOT A DIPSTICK! HOW DARE YOU

 **Cisco** : Wow...

 **Barry** : uh, Ralph... that was Oliver Queen.

 **Oliver** : Stupid Autocorrect. I meant Dibney.

 **Ralph** : Oh. Crap.

 **Cisco** : ROTLF

 **Julian** : Rolling On The Laughing Floor?

 **Cisco** : YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT

 **Ralph** : ...Sorry, Mr. Queen.

 **Julian** : I can't believe it.

 **Barry** : What?

 **Julian** : Ralph just apologized!

 **Ralph** : ALL OF YOU EXCEPT OLIVER SHUT UP

 **Hartley** : Oh, This is going to be fun

 **Julian** : Agreed


	24. Cynthia

**A/N: I'm back with the chapter I wrote for TercesTardis :)**  
 **Hope you like it :)**

 **(also i got bored the other day and wrote and avengers text conversation. idk what to do with it now. should I post it?)**

 ****

* * *

**Cisco** : HAHAHAHAHA YOUR NAME IS CYNTHIA!

 **Gypsy** : Stop!

 **Cisco** : No never! I shall call you Cynderella!

 **Gypsy** : 1- Thats not even how you spell Cinderella! 2- If you do thatI'll bring my dad back to your Earth.

 **Cisco** : :0 plz don't. I don't wanna die :0

 **Gypsy** : Good choice.

 **Cisco** : ...but can I call you Cindy?

 **Gypsy** : NO!

 **Cisco** : ...okay then

 **Ralph** : Who's this chick and why's she here?

 **Cisco** : She's my girlfriend :)

 **Ralph** : Seriously?

 **Gypsy** : Seriously.

 **Gypsy** : Bye Cisco. Bye random-person-who-i-don't-know

 **Ralph** : Bye Cynthia

 **Gypsy** : I'll kill you.

 **Ralph** : Can she do that?

 **Cisco** : Yup. She can do that.

 **Ralph** : Shoot.


	25. Ralph has snapped

**A/N: Hey guys! A guest requested this chapter :)**

 **Also... THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY REACHED 40 FOLLOWS! THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

 **Ralph** : HI GUYS!

 **Caitlin** : ...Go away, stretchy!

 **Ralph** :... but y?

 **Ralph** : ...Wait. did caitlin just make a joke?!

 **Caitlin** : Yes :)

 **Iris** : Ooh, we're making stretchy jokes now?

 **Gypsy** : Yay. Fun.

 **Ralph** : No. Not fun. don't.

 **Caitlin** : Why?

 **Felicity** : Will it cause... tension? XD

 **Caitlin** : Cuz tension is the state of being stretched tight XD

 **Ralph** : That wasn't even funny! You guys are nerds!

 **Caitlin + Felicity** : And proud of it! :)

 **Iris** : Maybe we should stop... Ralph seems to find this conversation STRETCHFUL XD

 **Ralph** : STILL NOT FUNNY

 **Ralph** : YOU JERKS

 **Caitlin** : Don't have a meltdown XD

 **Gypsy** : What she said, rubber boy

 **Felicity** : I'd high five you right now, bur we're not in the same room. :(

 **Ralph** : *mad face*

 **Ralph** : I'M LEAVING BECAUSE YOURE ALL ANNOYING

 **Ralph** : IM GOING TO GO GET DONUTS AND LEAVE MY PHONE BEHIND

 **Cisco** : Well... looks like the rubber band has snapped XD

* * *

 **One last thing: I'll probably post again today, and then have a thanksgiving special tomorrow :)**

color:="" rgb(69,="" 69,="" 69);="" min-height:="" 20.3px;"=""


	26. Ralph almost died and Cisco wants tacos

**Cisco** : do u guys want tacos?

 **Barry** : Sure

 **Ralph** : Guys! Gypsy tried to KILL ME!

 **Cisco** : That's nice Ralph

 **Cisco** : Anyone else want tacos?

 **Ralph** : ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME

 **Caitlin** : Tacos sound good :)

 **Ralph** : SHE THREW A KNIFE AT MY HEAD

 **Cisco** : So do u guys want lettuce on your tacos?

 **Ralph** : I COULD HAVE DIED

 **Cisco** : Dude, can u stop? i'm trying to ask people about tacos!

 **Ralph** : DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN CARE

 **Ralph** : THE KNIFE WENT INTO MY HEAD BUT THEN IT CAME BACK OUT CUZ IM STRETCHY

 **Ralph** : BUT IF I WERENT THEN ID BEDEAD!

 **Caitlin** : I guess that's why there was a knife in the wall. Oh well.

 **Ralph** : ?

 **Barry** : Lettuce is fine

 **Caitlin** : Yes, lettuce would be great

 **Caitlin** : We should get milkshakes

 **Ralph** : I FIND THIS HIGHLY OFFENSIVE!

 **Cisco** : Yes, milkshakes :)

 **Ralph** : I HATE U ALL

 **Gypsy** : Even me?

 **Ralph** : ESPECIALLY YOU

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was requested by BisexualKitsune. It was so fun to write :)**

 **thanksgiving special coming soon :)**


	27. Thanksgiving Special

**Cisco** : Happy Turkey Day!

 **Barry** : Where r u guys?

 **Barry** : Joe and Iris are waiting at the house...

 **Cisco** : I'm in ur living room

 **Gypsy** : and so am I :)

 **Iris** : Great!

 **Iris** : Where are Caitlin and Julian?

 **Caitlin** : Driving. We'd have been there already but SOMEONE forgot to pick up the pumpkin pie!

 **Julian** : ...guilty as charged

 **Julian** : WAIT CAITLIN WHY ARE YOU TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

 **Julian** : YOU SHOULD STOP

 **Caitlin** : What's the magic word?

 **Julian** : YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED!

 **Caitlin** : ...that works too

 **Iris** : Felicity and Oliver came in the back door (and got screamed at by dad cuz they scared him) So now we just need to find Ralph.

 **Joe** : Sorry about that...

 **Felicity** : Don't worry Joe. Olly would have done the same thing :)

 **Barry** : Wait. Where'sWally?

 **Wally** : I'm in the bathroom

 **Barry** : Oh.

 **Ralph** : And I'm in Julian's trunk!

 **Julian** : OH NO

 **Ralph** : OH YES!

 **Julian** : HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THERE?

 **Caitlin** : GET OUT OF OUR TRUNK!

 **Julian** : GET OFF YOUR PHONE

 **Ralph** : EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING AT ME!

 **Julian** : STOP WAVING YOUR HANDS ALL OVER THE PLACE

* * *

*Later that day, during dinner*

* * *

 **Cisco** : This is some good turkey :)

 **Caitlin** : Turkey is good, but not as good as pumpkin pie :)

 **Felicity** : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT APPLE PIE IS THE BEST

 **Caitlin** : NO ITS NOT PUMPKIN PIE IS!

 **Gypsy** : BLASPHEMY!

 **Felicity** : THANK YOU!

 **Ralph** : Well... I just snuck into the kitchen and ate both of the pies

 **All** : WHAT?!

 **Gypsy** : Hey Ralph, know what I'm thankful for?

 **Ralph** : What?

 **Gypsy** : Knives.

 **Ralph** : TIME TO RUN!


	28. Yellow costumes

**A/N: This chapter was requested by whataliar**

* * *

 _In a private conversation with Barry and Oliver_

* * *

**Barry** : My suit is YELLOW!

 **Oliver** : So's mine!

 **Barry** : Like, NEON yellow!

 **Barry** : Who would have done this?

 **Oliver** : Time to interrogate the whole groupchat

 **Barry** : ... how about we politely question them?

 **Oliver** : ...fine.

* * *

 _Back in the groupchat_

* * *

**Barry** : *sends picture of his suit*

 **Barry** : Which one of you did this?

 **Oliver** : *sends picture of hissuit*

 **Oliver** : Barry, it won't come out!

 **Cisco** : :0

 **Felicity** : :0

 **Julian** : ... wow

 **Oliver** : ANSWER OR DIE

 **Barry** : ...what part of "politely question" didn't make sense to you?

 **Oliver** :They weren't responding to it!

 **Barry** : Then try something that isn't a death threat!

 **Oliver** : Felicity, can you check the suits for fingerprints?

 **Felicity** : I plead the fifth!

 **Barry** : As in the fifth amendment? So you're a part of this?

 **Cisco** : AND SO AM I

 **Felicity** : PRANKED BY TEAM TECH!

 **Cisco** : MENTAL HIGH FIVE!

 **Felicity** : MENTAL HIGH FIVE ACCEPTED!

 **Oliver** : ...But how do we get it out of the suits?!

 **Felicity + Cisco** : Hehehe

 **Cisco:** Its specially made (by us. #teamtechrules) and will only come out with a special remover (also made by us. #teamtechstillrules)

 **Oliver + Barry** : *mad face*

 **Felicity** : Ask nicely, and I'll tell you where the remover is

 **Oliver** : Felicity, PLEASE tell me where it is!

 **Felicity** : It's in the top drawer of my desk :)

 **Cisco** : Same!

 **Caitlin** : ... having Cisco as a friend definitely makes thingsinteresting.

 **Julian** : And yellow, apparently 


	29. Get a room!

**Caitlin** : Hey guys, guess what I love more than Christmas.

 **Julian** : What?

 **Caitlin** : You :)

 **Cisco** : GET A ROOM!

 **Caitlin + Julian** : Okay

 **Cisco** : What?!

 **Barry** : ... They both just left work

 **Barry + Cisco** : :0

* * *

 _In a private conversation with Julian and Caitlin_

* * *

**Julian** : How long do we wait to tell them we just went to get food?

 **Caitlin** : Idk. Eventually we should...

 **Julian** : Or... we could go to a movie after this

 **Caitlin** : :) okay


	30. Meetings are boring

**A/N: Thirtieth chapter! Yay! Thanks to everyone who supported this fic :)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : ITS BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS

 **Julian** : That's nice Cisco. Just not in the middle of a meeting

 **Ralph** : meetings are boring!

 **Cisco** : EXACTLY! (See? even dipstick agrees with me)

 **Ralph** : I'm going to act like that was a mistake

 **Cisco** : it wasn't :)

 **Ralph** : *mad face*

 **Caitlin** : HR would be really mad if he saw this.

 **Cisco** : BUT MEETINGS ARE BORING

 **HR** : ...

 **Cisco** :0

 **HR** : ... Lets go get donuts instead

 **Cisco** : Donuts :) HAHAHA CAITLIN WAS WRONG

 **Ralph** : DONUTS!


	31. Not that kind of closet

**A/N: This chapter was requested by BisexualKitsune, who wanted a CiscoxBarry prank.**  
 **  
**

 **Also: Be on the lookout for a LOT of new Christmas stuff. I have a one shot on the way, and a 4-part christmas fic finished and ready to publish.**

 ****

 **Thanks for almost 20,000 views!**

 ****

* * *

**Ralph** : Where are Cisco and Barry?

 **Ralph** : I can't find them

 **Cisco+Barry** : In the closet

 **Ralph** : FLASHVIBE IS REAL!

 **Cisco** : NO! RALPH WE WERE GETTING CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS FROM THE SUPPLY CLOSET!

 **Barry** : ... I have no words Ralph.

 **Iris** : HOW COULD YOU EVEN SHIP THAT?!

 **Gypsy** : I have some words for Ralph.

 **Gypsy** : And those words are "screenshots" and "blackmail"

 **Ralph** : *scared emoji*

 **Cisco** : I'm so proud of u Gypsy :)

 **Iris** : Me too :)


	32. Cookies

**A/N: Here's a short christmas-y chapter leading up to the special. Plus, I wrote a snowbert santa christmas fic if anyone wants to check that out.**

 **And I've got plans to publish the first chapter of another fic today :)**

* * *

 **Wally** : So, what are you guys doing?

 **Barry** : Making Christmas cookies.

 **Barry** : And trying to make hot chocolate, but the milk is taking forever to heat up *mad face*

 **Julian** : Patience, Allen. A watched pot never boils.

 **Barry** : lol it's boiling now

 **Barry** : ...and Wally's in my house

 **Wally** : Where cookies are, so am I bro :)

 **Barry** : ... and now Cisco's in my house

 **Cisco** : Dude, you make good cookies. Did you expect me not to show up?

 **Julian** : Why are you texting each other while you're in the same room?

 **Cisco** : idk

 **Cisco** : Hey, can I bring Julian over?

 **Caitlin** : And now he asks?

 **Cisco** : Lol frosty. Barry said yes.

 **Caitlin** : Well, we're all in the same room now.

 **Cisco** : TIME TO EAT THE COOKIES!


	33. Christmas Special

**Shameless self promotion: Hey guess what? I have some other Christmas fics posted. So if you checked them out, that'd be cool.**

 **Ugh. Accidentally posted a blank chapter before this one**

* * *

Cisco: MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!

 **Cisco:** WHY ARENT U ANSWERING

 **Cisco:** ILL SPAM U WITH CHRISTMAS SONGS UNTIL U DO

* * *

 _Three hours later_

* * *

 **Julian:** Are you serious, Ramon?!

 **Cisco:** IT WORKED **!**

 **Caitlin:** 457 messages?!

 **Barry:**...

 **Cisco:** Hehehe... Merry Chrysler!

 **Ralph:** Ugh, weirdo.

 **Cisco:** U scrooge.

 **Ralph:** Srsly?

* * *

 **A/N: idk how to feel about this chapter...**


	34. Date crashed

**A/N: This was requested by KOTLC 1 Fan**

 **(If you've submitted a request, and I haven't wrote it yet, sorry. But I promise I'll try and work on it soon)**

 ****

 **Also: (this is the last time, I swear) Please, if you haven't already, go check out my two other Christmas fics, even though Christmas is over. plz XD**

* * *

****

**Barry** : Well, that was awkward.

 **Cisco** : What was?

 **Barry** : So I was running

 **Barry** : And Caitlin and Julian were having a picnic date

 **Barry** : But I didn't know that. And so I accidentally crashed their date...

 **Cisco** : U did not XD

 **Barry** : I did :( and I stepped on their sandwiches

 **Cisco** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	35. The Spam Wars

**A/N: This chapter was requested by TercesTardis**  
 **I couldn't think of any Star Wars puns, so I looked up some  
**

* * *

**Cisco** : We should talk about Star Wars

 **Barry** : Um... why?

 **Cisco** : Because I just saw The Last Jedi

 **Julian** : Am I right in assuming that you'll talk about it whether we want you to or not?

 **Cisco** : Yep :)

 **Cisco** : *sends pictures of Star wars stuff*

* * *

 _One hour later..._

* * *

**Cisco** : *is still sending picures of Star Wars stuff*

 **Julian + Caitlin + Barry** : STOP!

 **Cisco** : Fine :( no more pictures

 **Cisco** : ... hey guys

 **Barry** : What?

 **Cisco** : Why did Anakin Skywalker cross the road?

 **Cisco** : To get to the Dark Side

 **Julian** : Okay then...

 **Cisco** : Why is Yoda a good gardener?

 **Cisco** : Because he has a green thumb XD

 **Barry** : ... You can stop now

 **Cisco** : THE SPAM WARS HAVE BEGUN, AND THEY WILL NOT BE STOPPED!

* * *

 _Another hour later_

* * *

**Cisco** : What website did Chewbacca get arrested for creating?

 **Julian** : CISCO I DO NOT KNOW, NOR DO I CARE ABOUT THE ANWER TO YOUR QUESTION!

 **Barry** : ...Wow

 **Cisco** : (But I'm giving u the answer anyways :D) Wookieleaks XD

 **Julian** : *mad face*

 **Cisco** : XD XD XD XD


	36. Wait what

**A/N: This was prompted by (apologies for the late response), wanting a specific prank. I hope Idid it justice :)**  
 **(New Years Eve special will be up shortly after)**

* * *

**Cisco** : Sup dude :)

 **Ralph** : Hi

 **Caitlin** : :)

 **Julian** : Is there a point to this?

 **Cisco** : Well I was thinking we could share secrets or something

 **Ralph** : cool! I'll go first: I once tried to swallow a popsicle stick.

 **Barry** : Well. That'sweird.

 **Cisco** : Okay, ew. Caitlin, you go next

 **Caitlin** : I'm pregnant

 **All but Julian** : WHAT?!

 **Barry** : JULIAN WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING

 **Cisco** : I'll check the cameras

 **Cisco** : o mi gosh. He fainted XD

 **Caitlin** : WHAT?!

 **Caitlin** : You're serious?

 **Caitlin** : But it was a prank!

 **Cisco** : ... you need lessons in pranking, frosty. And something to wake up your boyfriend with 


	37. New Year featuring OC

**A/N: This is the final chapter. As said in the title, it features an OC. The OC won't bea regular character in this or any text fic (although he's in some of my other fics. If you like him, then maybe you should check them out)**

 **Want news about what happens after this fic? read the A/N at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **Barry** : Well, 2017 is almost over

 **Caitlin** : Yup

 **Cisco** : I'm excited for the new year

 **Julian** : Me too.

 **Ralph** : Same :)

 **Gypsy** : That's nice, dipstick

 **Ralph** : ... I hope that dies with 2017

 **Dorian** : ... I hope you die with 2017

 **Julian** : DONT START THAT AGAIN

 **Gypsy** : ... He's not wrong though XD

 **Caitlin** : Well, at least I agree with you (the more rational brother)

 **Julian** : :)

 **Dorian** : I can't even argue that

 **Cisco** : No one can XD

 **Caitlin** : I love uJules :)

 **Julian** : Love you too :)

 **Cisco** : EWWWWWW NO DEFILING

* * *

 _Minuteslater..._

* * *

 **All** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

 **A/N: Heres the announcement: The STAR Labs groupchat is getting a volume two!**


	38. Volume two

**Hey people! Vol. 2 is now up!**

 **Please check it out :)**

 **And, thank you all for everything you've done for this fic. You're amazing, and I hope to hear from you again on Vol. 2 :)**


End file.
